More or Less
by MissyMadness
Summary: Goku after seven years and after Majin Buu decides to take Chi-Chi to Kame Island, where he is determined to make up the time of his absence. ( Non Lemon) Super Cute One-Shot


**More or Less by Missy Madness ^.^ That's me!**

**Disclaimer I do NOT own Dragon Ball/Z/GT nor have I ever.**

**A/N: This was an idea I came up with after being inspired by a you tube amv about Goku and Chi-Chi called Goku loves Chi Chi more everyday by afterstorm19, if you haven't already, make sure to check it out :D**

**On that note, On with the show!**

Yellow clouds littered the sky as the sun's ray kissed the Earth, as she glowed beneath it's touch.

"Zoom!" Nimbus sung soaring his passengers onto the shore of Kame Island where Goku was planning to show Chi-Chi a good time. Chi-Chi felt the world dim from behind her blindfold (Goku's idea). But it didn't bother her too much, all it did was flourish her excitement.

_How romantic…_ she thought.

Landing down Goku took his wife's hand and set her down on the shore as he took in the scenery. He breathed in his hands clenched on his waist as he nodded to Nimbus once things checked out. One of those things was Master Roshi.

There he stood after 7 long and hard worked years for the both of them, here they were all alone on the most beautiful spot he knew. All barriers had been banished and there was absolutely nothing left to divide them.

"Goku-" she asked hopelessly turned the opposite way from where Goku stood. She stood hands held out as she pawed the air in search for her husband. "I heard Nimbus take off! You better not have left me here Son Goku!" she barked.

In a soft chuckle Goku rubbed his neck and swooped in behind her just before she was taking off her blindfold. "You have to keep it on Chi." he explained.

IN a sigh of relief Chi-Chi complied as she felt Goku's arms lock around her body. To think, just before they had gotten married; Goku could hardly stand her touching him let alone touch her. He took his nose and dug beneath her long ebony hair into the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her scent. The scent of the woman he missed so much.

"No…I'm not leaving; not for a very long time." Chi-Chi felt her mouth quiver as she did everything she possibly could to cease more tears.

It has only been a week since Buu and she had cried everyday since he had been back. Sometimes she feared him being here was simply something her mind conjured up out of pure depression and loneliness and every time she came to the conclusion that he was all too real she broke into a fit of uncontrollable tears.

"Excuse me," she began as she covered her mouth with her hand as she sobbed lightly into her palm. "I'm so sorry." she whispered. She then began to chuckle softly "I'll stop." she decided, lifting on arm she rubbed her eyes from beneath the blindfold without removing it.

"I'm just so happy your finally home." Goku saddened his chin was propped on her now slumped shoulder. "My happiness came with a price you know, in order to train and become as strong as I wanted I had to leave my family. My beautiful wife." One thing Chi-Chi loved the most about Goku was that he could never tell a lie.

When they had first been a couple, he had said Chi-Chi scared him and was too clingy and out of Chi-Chi's stubbornness she insisted he was just trying to hurt her; But he wasn't, he was simply stating fact. And over time she began to lighten up and Goku slowly came around. So when he said she was beautiful he meant every word.

So in response she laughed the blindfold hid her swollen eyes her cheeks still stained with the trail of saline tears but her smile and laughter was all Goku could really see.

"Beautiful?" she asked she laughed again "No honey I think the word you are looking for is old." Goku could get words mixed up real easily is what she thought it really was.

Goku slumped "No.. I mean beautiful." he reasoned. "You just ripen with age." he explained and when Chi-Chi quit laughing he added 'Like a sensu bean!" Just when she thought he was being serious he simply had to throw in a goofy comment.

"I think what you mean to say is wine Goku." she giggled.

He shrugged releasing her, "More or less." Goku was surprised to hear a hysterical laugh sound from her, his wife's mouth. The same mouth that often ranted and raved on and on about having taken her son out to fight a monster, and breaking the dishes, and having left her so long.

Out of that mouth sounded a crazy yet beautiful laugh. "Do you even know what that means darling?" she asked sweetly trying not too laugh too hard.

"More or less." he parroted. He wanted her to always laugh, he loved the way it rung in his head. It was like a small buzz. She fell to her knees and tried to regain both her breathing and strength.

The real irony of it all was it wasn't really what he said that was funny. It was more like her tears transformed into laughter and it was a better response to all the years he had her suffer through.

Goku smiled lightly sitting on his knees before her, the sand shaping his body. He set a hand on her face which quieted and soon halted her laughter, With one hand he kept it rested on her cheek and with the other free hand. He both untied the knot in the blind fold letting it fall to the ground like an autumn leaf.

And then press his lips to hers as she lightly tugged her hair. He did this out of pure innocence and instinct for it was something he had wanted and longed for both in the seven years of absence and in his triumphant return.

The smile on Goku's face still remained as he continued to kiss his wife, who he felt hadn't aged a bit she was still as young and as fresh as the day he agreed to marry her.

It would be extremely difficult to replace the seven years he missed with one night. But Goku would be willing to make her feel this special every night, every day for the rest of their lives as a thank you for raising two strong, smart, brave and overall perfect sons and for waiting for him all these years when it was rumored that she could have replaced him.

In other world the people mentioned they had seen their husband/wife replace them after they had been dead. Goku in an act of both light jealousy and fear checked on her daily to see if she had too made the same decision but better yet. She kept his memory alive and rather saw her suffer the way he did.

This made him both happy and upset. But overall he couldn't have lived knowing she had moved on. Though he could understand why.

"Thank you." he said finally after having spent the last ten minutes with locked lips.

Chi-Chi was unsure of what exactly he was thanking her for.

He wanted to thank her for their sons and not having replaced him but he figured their sons were far more important plus. Just in case Chi-Chi too was unaware of the rumor that hung up in other world he wouldn't let her know about it on the off chance he ever died again.

"For raising our sons so well. I can only imagine how hard it was." he said coming from personal experience. Gohan could be quite the handful.

Chi-Chi's eyes twinkled "It's you that kept me going, they are your sons. To think I could have two other Goku's in my house to be as sweet and brave as you are made them the boys they are." she explained.

Goku laughed, "Well then we need a Chi-Chi don't we?" he asked rubbing his neck. Chi-Chi's eyes widened to what felt like the size of one of her world famous frying pans. "Maybe sometime Goku." he lied.

He laughed "I'm just playing."

Chi-Chi looked over to the sun as the sea began to swallow it whole. "Look…" she said pointing toward it with one hand while the other was locked with Goku's. He squeezed it gently.

_Hey grandpa._ he prayed._ If your up there, I hope your watching this. I've found someone I care for just as much as you. It's as if she was one of the reasons I exist._ he tried to explain unsure if the dead could actually feel what he felt. _I wonder if you've ever felt for a woman like you do me. Well I sure hope one day you do, because I think having a bride is better than any food it could have turned out to be._

_They both sat in silence both of them indulging in memories that felt so distant and familiar. _

_Goku squeezed her hand again. "Yes?" she asked._

_Goku's smile was so bright it out lit the sun. "You look just like you did before, only prettier." _

_And he was answered with a giggle, a soft kiss on the cheek, and a "More or less."_


End file.
